Nakano Rion
りおん |image = NakanoRion.jpg |caption = Nakano Rion, 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 145cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present |agency = (2015-2016), A-Light (2016-) |label = (2015-2016) |generation = 24th Generation |join = April 1, 2015 |left = July 28, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 3 Months, 28 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai |blog = |twitter = }} Nakano Rion (仲野りおん) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside seven other girls, and completed her training on July 28, 2016. In March 2017, she became a member of the indie idol group Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai. She graduated from the group on June 16, 2018. Biography Early Life Nakano Rion was born on September 5, 2001 in Saitama. In 2011, she was a child model for a magazine. 2015 On April 1, Nakano officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 On July 28, it was announced that Nakano had completed her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Hashimoto Nagisa and Shimano Momoko, subsequently leaving the program. On August 29, she opened a Twitter account which revealed she had signed on to the A-Light agency. 2017 On March 19, it was announced that she would be joining a local idol group, Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai, and that she would begin activities with the group on April 2. 2018 On June 16, she graduated from Ichigo Milk Iro ni Somaritai to further pursue acting. Personal Life Family= She owns a cat named Acha (亜茶). |-|Education= As of April 2019, she is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Nicknames= *'Rinrin' (りんりん): Used by Maeda Kokoro. Profile *'Name:' Nakano Rion (仲野りおん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 145cm''BOMB!'' Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. (Reference Image) *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-07-28: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2016) Works Theater *2016.12 GIRLS TREAK *2017.09 Owaranai Uta wo Shoujo wa Utau *2018.09 Shiroki Resistance *2018.11 Tomodachi Input Trivia *Her special skill is making cookies. *Her hobbies are visiting cafes and playing with her cat named Acha. *She is in cooking club at her school. *She can make friends with any cat. *She can't wake up in the morning. *Her charm point is her smile. *Her favorite food is Salmon roe. *Her favorite colors are pink and white. *Her motto is All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. (夢を追い求め続ける勇気があれば、全ての夢は実現します。) *She looks up to Michishige Sayumi and Miyazaki Yuka. *She doesn't have a favorite sport, because she isn't good at any. *She has experience in classical ballet and playing the piano. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs are "Yuugure Koi no Jikan" and "Panya-san no Arubaito" by S/mileage, "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko" by ℃-ute., and Itooshikutte Gomen ne by Country Girls. *Her future dream is to become a polite girl like Miyazaki Yuka. *She loves Hello! Project and wanted to be a trainee so she took the Kenshuusei audition. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was herself. *She wanted to debut in a new unit. *Her favorite music genres are J-Pop and bossa nova. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. See Also *Gallery:Nakano Rion *List:Nakano Rion Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Line Blog *Official Twitter *Official Profile (archived) es:Nakano Rion Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Virgo Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2016 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Snake Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Nakano Rion